A casa subterrânea
by Sarah e Bartira
Summary: Harry está fazendo um teste para auror numa casa com sete pessoas desconhecidas. Assassinatos começam a acontecer. Não tem como fugir. E o pior, o assassino é um deles. Baseado em A casa da Colina


CAPÍTULO UM  
( Indo para a casa Subterrânea )

N/A Inicial: Olá pessoaaas! Aqui quem vos fala é Sarah! Bom, essa fanfic aqui foi feita por mim e minha amiga Juliana. Bartira, infelizmente, não pode ajudar... Mas, bem, a idéia foi praticamente toda de Juliana, então parabéns pra ela! o/ Espero que gostem!

* * *

- Parabéns Harry, Rony e Hermione por conseguirem capturar mais dois comensais da morte. - Parabenizou-os um cara alto, em boa forma, com cabelos já grisalhos e olhos muito azuis. - Por favor, me encontrem na sala de reuniões às 16h.

- Ok, senhor. - Confirmaram os três. O homem se virou e entrou em uma das tantas portas que haviam naquele corredor do Ministério da Magia. Harry, Rony e Hermione já estavam com dezoito anos e estudando para se tornarem aurores, e agora só faltava mais um teste para eles se tornarem aurores oficiais. Haviam ajudado na última luta contra Voldemort, na qual dois comensais foram presos, e um auror foi morto. No ano passado, Harry havia conseguido juntar mais algumas Horcruxes, mas não foi o suficiente para derrotar Voldemort.

- Harry, vamos esperar no Hall. - Sugeriu Hermione. O garoto assentiu com a cabeça e os três foram descendo as escadas até chegarem ao Hall do Ministério da Magia. Haviam vários bruxos passando de um lado para o outro, muito entretidos em seus problemas para ao menos prestarem atenção no que acontecia em volta. Era capaz de um trasgo invadir aquele salão agora mesmo, que ninguém iria notar. Porém, no meio daquela multidão, Harry pôde reconhecer um rosto.

- Lupin! - Gritou, chamando atenção do homem.

- Olá Harry, Rony, Hermione!

Os três o cumprimentaram alegres, enquanto Hermione perguntava:  
- E como vão você e Tonks?

Ela reparou que o rosto do amigo atingiu um tom de vermelho leve ao ouvir essa pergunta.

- Ummm.. bem! Ela está lá fora me esperando, vim resolver umas coisas. - Respondeu ele, olhando para os lados, evitando olhar para o trio. - Acho melhor eu ir, foi bom encontrar com vocês! Até mais! - Despediu-se Lupin. Harry, Rony e Hermione deram tchauzinho com os dedos, e Harry disse, olhando seu relógio:

- Vamos subindo, são quase 16h já.

Eles foram em direção à escada que levava ao quarto andar, o Departamento de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

- "Sala de reuniões". Aqui. - Disse Rony, ao ver isso escrito em uma placa meio torta que ficava numa porta um tanto quanto velha. Eles bateram na porta, e receberam um "ah, entrem!" como resposta. Empurraram a porta vagarosamente e entraram na sala. Ela era grande, com uma comprida mesa no centro. Na cadeira que ficava na extremidade da mesa, estava sentado o homem de olhos azuis e cabelos grisalhos.

- Sentem-se! - Disse o homem, sorrindo, sem sair da cadeira. - Querem um feijãozinho?

- Umm.. sr. Wellington, por que nos chamou aqui? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Ah, sim, claro. - Refletiu o homem. - Bom, como diretor do departamento de DCAT, eu tenho o cargo de fazer o último teste de vocês. Se vocês passarem, serão aurores oficiais. Se não, terão que fazer outros testes.

Harry, Rony e Hermione assentiram com a cabeça, acompanhando tudo que o homem dizia.

- Bom, o teste é muito simples. Primeiro, eu dividirei os dezesseis estudantes para auror em dois grupos. Cada um com oito pessoas. O primeiro grupo, irá para a casa Mental Park, mais conhecida como a Casa Subterrânea, onde terão alguns desafios que terão que enfrentar. Já o segundo grupo irá para uma ilha para alguns desafios também.

- E em que grupo ficaremos? - Perguntou Harry, ansioso. Ele percebeu um olhar de culpa pesar nos olhos do diretor, e sentiu que não ouviria uma resposta exatamente boa.

- Bom... infelizmente eu tive que separar vocês... - Começou Wellington. Rony, Harry e Hermione se entreolharam nervosos. - Sr. Weasley e Srta. Granger, vocês irão para a ilha, e o sr. Potter vai para a casa. - Terminou o homem, entregando a Harry um envelope e a Rony e Hermione um diferente. - Bom, ai dentro estão informações sobre o local que irão, à que horas chegar aqui para serem levados para lá e coisas assim.

O grupo assentiu com a cabeça e já iam levantando quando o sr. Wellington lembrou:

- Ah, e hoje à noite, 20h, vai ter um encontro do pessoal que vai fazer esses testes lá no Caldeirão Furado. Se vocês quiserem conhecer quem irá passar uma semana com vocês...

- Ok. Obrigada. - Agradeceu Hermione, antes dos três sairem da sala.

* * *

- "Infelizmente eu tive que separar vocês" - Repetiu Harry, fazendo uma voz comica, quando eles já estavam no Hall do Ministério da Magia. - "E eu sou um velho viciado em feijãozinhos de todos os sabores".

- Harry, relaxa! Não tem nada de mais! - Tentou acalmá-lo Hermione. O garoto se virou para ela furiosamente e bufou:

- Pra você é fácil! Vai ficar no grupo do Rony, agora eu vou ter que ficar sozinho no meio de um bando de desconhecidos chatos.

- Ah, qual é. Você nem conhece o povo ainda! - Retrucou Rony. Harry suspirou aborrecido e assentiu com a cabeça.

* * *

- Chegamos... - Comentou Hermione, quando eles chegaram à porta do Caldeirão Furado, já às 8h10.

- É, parece que sim. - Disse Harry.

- A gente vai entrar ou não? - Indagou Rony, irritado. Hermione deu um empurrão na porta e ela se abriu. O bar estava mais lotado do que nunca. Cheio de bruxas e bruxos de terceira idade bebendo até não aguentarem mais, uns casais jantando juntos e um grupo de jovens na mesa mais ao fundo.

- Boa noite sr. Potter! Mas que surpresa agradável! - Exclamou Tom, o barman do Caldeirão Furado, ao ver Harry.

- Boa noite Tom...

- Ei, por acaso você sabe onde estão o pessoal do encontro dos aprendizes de aurores? - Perguntou Hermione.

- Ah sim, sim! Ali no fundo, estão vendo? - Mostrou Tom, apontando para a mesa do fundo.

- Ah, obrigada.

Eles se encaminharam até a mesa do fundo, onde haviam mais ou menos doze pessoas. Quando eles chegaram em frente a mesa, todos pararam de conversar para encará-los.

- Quem são vocês? - Um garoto de cabelos pretos e bagunçados, olhos castanhos e com um casaco vermelho perguntou.

- Ummm... sou Hermione Granger, e esses são Rony Weasley e Harry Potter. - Disse Hermione. Todos da mesa fizeram uma expressão de "aaah..." e uma garota alta, com cabelos loiros em grandes cachos que usava um belo vestido decotado e muito bonita se levantou para buscar três cadeiras para eles.

- Sentem-se! - Disse a garota. - Sou Victoria Keeplin. Aonde a Halley foi mesmo, Aaron?

- Foi reclamar que a sopa dela tava salgada demais. - Respondeu o garoto de cabelos pretos e bagunçados. - E então? Quem de vocês vai para a casa?

- Eu vou... - Respondeu Harry entediado.

- Ótimo! Vamos nos ver lá de novo, então. - Disse Victoria, sorrindo.

- Quer saber? Eu vou embora. Eles fazem minha sopa salgada demais e depois não me dão o dinheiro de volta. - Resmungou uma garota, que acabara de se aproximar da mesa. Ela tinha cabelos castanhos magnificamente lisos, olhos muito verdes e uma boca realmente bonita. Harry deduziu que era a tal Halley.

- É, eu também vou. Esse lugar tem velhos demais. - Disse um garoto muito baixinho, com cabelos loiros e olhos pretos, se levantando.

- Obrigada Joey! Pelo menos alguém me entende. - Resmungou Halley.

- Bom, acho que todos nós devemos ir então. - Sugeriu Victoria, também se levantando. Todos assentiram com a cabeça e se levantaram, deixando alguns sicles em cima da mesa. Halley, que estava na frente, abriu a porta irritada e todos sairam do bar.

- Vamos para o parque? - Sugeriu Halley. Todos concordaram e ela foi guiando-os. Harry se separou de Rony e Hermione e deu uma corridinha para alcançar a garota.

- Umm... oi! Sou Harry Potter. - Apresentou-se. Ela franziu o cenho e respondeu friamente:

- Sério? Eu perguntei alguma coisa por acaso?

Harry deu de ombros e apressou-se para alcançar Victoria Keeplin, já que ela foi a única que falou com ele educadamente até agora.

- Essa garota é sempre assim? - resmungou ele para ela, que estava destraída ajeitando a franja loira que cobria um de seus olhos azuis.

- Depende. Ás vezes é porque está de tpm, outra é porque brigou com o namorado e outra é que porque não foi com a sua cara. Mas ela é uma garota legal.

- Ah, acho que eu nunca irei achar isso dela.

- Veja, é o Mark! - disse Victória apontando para um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos e longos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo. Ele estava parado em frente á um poste e agora cumprimentava Halley que resmungava alto. Harry deduziu que ela poderia ainda estar reclamando da sopa idiota dela.

- Quem é?

- O guia que nos levara para a casa subterrânia. Venha, Harry, temos que ir agora.

- Tudo bem.

Harry foi junto de Victoria até onde Mark estava, que consultava o relógio á cada 10 segundos.

- Muito bem, já esperei tempo demais! - começou Mark - Venham junto comigo e em silêncio. A casa subterrânia é sigilosa, portanto trouxas nunca poderão saber dela e isso explicará o fato do tão banal que é o modo de chegar até lá. Bom, o pessoal que vai para a ilha, por favor aguardem alguns minutos que o guia de vocês deve estar chegando...

Rony e Hermione, entre outras pessoas, assentiram com a cabeça.

- Agora vamos logo! - Apressou Mark. - Por favor, façam uma corrente para aparatarmos juntos.

Harry sentiu sua mão ser puxada pela de Victoria e do outro lado, pelo garoto loiro baixinho, Joey. Quando a corrente já estava formada, Mark olhou para os lados vendo se tinha algum trouxa, e vendo que não tinha nenhum, aparatou, com todo o resto do grupo. Harry fechou os olhos, e quando os reabriu, viu que estavam num lugar que parecia uma fazenda abandonada: havia um casebre praticamente caindo aos pedaços, e um pouco ao lado, uma casinha de cachorro. Harry crispou os lábios, não achara nada legal a idéia de passar uma semana naquele casebre fedorento.

- Ummm... essa é a casa Subterrânea? Mas ela não deveria ser subterrânea? - Perguntou Joey.

- E ela é! Esse casebre aqui é pra confundir... - Explicou Mark, se achando orgulhoso da idéia de botarem um casebre pra confundir.

- Que patético... - Harry ouviu alguém resmungar. Deu uma espiada e viu que tinha sido ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que Halley.

- Bom, vamos logo então! - Disse o garoto de casaco vermelho, que estava de mãos dadas com Halley. Ele tinha um ar descontraído que o deixava tremendamente atrante (n/a/i: não para Harry, ok? hsoiahso). Mark assentiu com a cabeça e foi se encaminhando, seguido do resto do grupo, até a casinha de cachorro.

- Aqui está! Podem entrar! Um de cada vez! - Disse ele, apontando para a pequena casinha. Todos franziram o cenho. - Calma, isso é só pra não atrair a atenção de trouxas! Quando vocês entrarem vão entender...

Todos pareceram hesitar, mas Halley foi logo se adiantando.

- Ah, que lerdeza! - E se enfiou lá dentro da casinha.

- Quem vai ser o próximo? - Perguntou Mark.

- Eu vou... - Disse o garoto de casaco vermelho, entediado.

- Vai lá, Aaron! - Disse Victoria, sorrindo. Aaron deu um sorrisinho charmoso e se abaixou e engatinhou até dentro da casinha. Assim foram todos os outros, e quando finalmente chegou a vez de Harry, ele se agaixou e espiou lá dentro. Parecia uma casinha normal de cachorro. Hesitou por um momento, mas acabou entrando. Assim que seu corpo estava todo posto dentro da casinha, tudo em volta se transformou em algo parecido com um elevador redondo, que descia. Harry se levantou admirado e esperou o objeto parar de descer e abrir as portas para ele sair. Quando isto aconteceu, ele se viu numa sala de estar de uma casa extremamente bonita. Na sala onde ele se encontrava, tinha o elevador, que era de vidro, dois grandes sofás brancos com almofadas vermelhas de veludo. Na frente dos dois sofás havia uma lareira, e no meio um bonito tapete grande, vermelho e quadrado. Havia algumas estantes com livros antigos, o que parecia a única coisa antiga daquele lugar. A maioria dos móveis era de vidro, assim como algumas paredes.

- Gostaram? Eu sabia que sim. - Disse uma voz logo atrás de Harry. Era Mark, que havia acabado de sair do elevador. - Bom, sentem-se que eu vou explicar como vai funcionar isso aqui!

Todos obedeceram, ainda muito admirados.

- Saibam que isso aqui não vai ser brincadeira. A cada dia vocês receberão um desafio. Dependendo do desempenho, receberão uma nota. Quem, no final, não tiver pelo menos 300 pontos, não passa. Entendido? Vocês estão aqui sozinhos, então não vai ter elfo nem nenhuma frescurinha, vocês vão ter que se virar. Ah, mas como hoje é o primeiro dia, os elfos do ministério fizeram um jantar especial. Só hoje! E vocês terão minha gloriosa presença nesse jantar, lógico.

Todos deram risadas debochadas.

- Bom, acho que é só isso! Vamos ao alimento! - Berrou Mark, correndo até a cozinha. Harry se levantou junto com todos os outros e foi se adiantando até a cozinha também.

- Oi! Você é Harry Potter não é? Nossa, eu sou um grande fã seu! Você capturou dois comensais esses dias não é? Fantástico! Ih, olha só, nem me apresentei. Sou Joey Spacer! - Disse um rapaz loiro e baixinho. Ele tinha olhos pretos que brilhavam, e um rosto inocente e alegre.

- Prazer! Sou... hmm... Harry Potter! - Disse Harry, apertando a mão do garoto, que começou a ter um ataque de risos. Harry franziu o cenho e se sentou em um das tantas cadeiras que havia na grande mesa da cozinha. Logo viu que do seu lado direito estava Victoria, e do esquerdo, Aaron.

- Halley, que cara é essa? Você tá assim desde que chegou aqui. - Disse Aaron à Halley, que se sentava ao lado dele.

- Não sei. Há qualquer coisa nessa casa que me incomoda. - Respondeu a garota.

"Tudo incomoda pra você!" pensou Harry, irritado.

- Mas o que é? - Perguntou Aaron. Halley abriu a boca pra falar, mas ao perceber que Harry ouvia atentamente à conversa, fechou-a.

- Deixa pra lá.

* * *

N/A Final: Bom, aqui está o primeiro capítulo! Ficou tooosco, eu sei, mas os outros serão melhores, eu juro!

Bom, queria pedir desculpas a Juliana por ter tomado posse das N/A's. Hoiiahsaohs. xD

Na próxima é ela que vai fazer todas

Bom, preparem-se que no próximo capítulo começam os assassinatos... ;D

Ah, e leiam a minha fic com Bartira: "Quer carona?" o/

(Momento Merchan)

Beijaao e REVIEWS, please! o/


End file.
